Exhaust drone may be described as a deep, constant bass-like sound, or a resonating sound that rattles the interior of a vehicle at certain engine speeds. Expressed differently, exhaust drone occurs when the frequency of vibration of an exhaust system matches a natural frequency of vibration of the entire vehicle, resulting in a loud resonating sound that varies with engine speed. In some cases, exhaust drone can be loud enough to stifle conversation, or listening to the radio within the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Exhaust drone tends to be more prevalent with aftermarket, or performance exhaust systems, particularly those exhaust systems in which the components comprising the system have been welded together. Attempting to eliminate exhaust drone can be time consuming and difficult, and often requires a trial and error approach to resolve. What is needed, therefore, is a device and a method for dampening, or attenuating, those certain acoustic frequencies within exhaust systems that give rise to exhaust drone.